Halloween
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: Tony exposes Loki to Halloween. FrostIron, one-shot, prompt challenge.


**Halloween**

**Summary: Tony gets ready for Halloween. FrostIron, one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns all characters.**

**Notes: Must use the prompts: scarecrow, pumpkin. **

"Tony, I want to get out of here," Loki whined.

It was another boring day at Stark Tower. Loki started the day as usual: waking up at six o'clock exactly, getting changed, eating breakfast, and doing some light reading.

But this was the third time he had read _Hamlet_ in a week, so he was quite tired of his routine.

Tony had also begun his day as usual: sleeping till nine, lounging about in his PJ's, breakfast with Jack Daniels, and working on new upgrades on his suits.

Tony was far from being bored.

He looked up from his work at Loki.

"I don't know, go pull a prank on Steve or Bruce," Tony suggested, pulling his attention back to his sketches.

"Steve has no sense of humor for my practical jokes, and Dr. Bruce is not someone I'd like to anger," Loki said.

Tony dropped his pencil.

"Fair enough, let's go pumpkin hunting," He said, standing up. Loki looked taken aback.

"Do what?!" he asked.

"Pumpkin hunting," Tony repeated. "For Halloween."

Loki's confusion deepened.

"Halloween?"

"Yeah," Tony said, walking out of the lab with Loki and up to their bedroom. "It's more of a children's holiday. They dress up in costumes and visit everyone's homes to get candy."

"There are some very strange festives on this planet," Loki said. "Why are we partaking? We are not young."

"Speak for yourself," Tony said. "And because it's fun."

"Why are we hunting for pumpkins?" Loki continued on with his questions. "Are they harmful creatures?"

Tony threw his head back into a laugh.

"No, it's to carve them," Tony said. "They are plants. We pick them for this time of year for carving and pies."

Loki looked bewildered.

"What in the god's names makes the people on this planet so strange?" he asked.

"A lot of dumb stuff."

Tony drove the two of them to a pumpkin farm outside the city.

Pumpkins lined almost as far as the eye could see. Loki got out the passenger side, his eyes never leaving the orange plants. Tony got out as well, looking at Loki and walking to the gate.

"Come on," he said to Loki, motioning Loki to follow. "We have to pick a couple of them."

Loki followed Tony into the pumpkin patch. Tony greeted the owner and then grabbed Loki's hand, walking further into the patch.

"Tony what in the god's names is that?!" Loki suddenly asked, voice full of fear, and almost jumping into Tony's arms.

Tony look in the direction that Loki was.

A large scarecrow stared back.

Tony tried to hold it back, but the laugh escaped.

"It's…A…Scarecrow," he explained in between laughs.

Loki didn't look so amused.

"I am not sure about Midgaurd anymore," he said. Tony, who had calmed himself, laughed again.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Tony said.

"What is the purpose of this creature?" Loki asked, still not getting any closer to it.

"Farmers put them up to scare birds away," Tony answered. "Otherwise, the birds will eat the crops."

Loki understood, but never took his eyes off the scarecrow until they were a safe distance from it.

Tony had already picked out two pumpkins and encouraged Loki to pick one.

Loki looked but wasn't sure.

Tony grabbed another pumpkin quick, a smaller one. Loki continued to look over all the pumpkins around him, inspecting them for the perfect one.

Only he didn't know what the perfect pumpkin looked like.

"C'mon Loki, pick one," Tony said, arms full of pumpkins.

"Do we not have enough?" Loki motioned to said pumpkins.

"These are mine!" Tony exclaimed. "You have to pick out your own!"

Loki finally gave in, picking up a large pumpkin.

"There you go!" Tony said. "Now one more and I will share one of mine with you."

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's childish behavior, but bent down to get a smaller pumpkin.

"Are you sure you don't want another one?"

"I'm sure Tony."

Tony smiled wide and they walked back to the gate (Loki watching the scarecrow again), where Tony paid for the pumpkins and they left.

Back at the tower, Tony cleared off the table and lined the six pumpkins up. He had DUM-E collect all the carving tools and explained to Loki what to do.

He cut the top off of one of his pumpkins and reached in with no hesitation. He pulled the gunk out, causing Loki to almost shriek in disgust:

"I refuse to do that!"

"Oh, but you will."

"It is disgusting and absolutely _revolting!_"

Without much thought (or fear), Tony grabbed Loki's hand and squished it into the pumpkin gunk.

"EEEK!" Loki shrieked, flinging his hand out of Tony's grasp and the pumpkin.

Tony laughed, and he laughed hard; the pure sight of seeing Loki with pumpkin gunk all over himself was hilarious.

"You might as well join me," Tony said, clutching his sides.

Still disgusted, Loki decided rather than fight Tony, he had better just join in.

By the end of carving, Tony had made an Iron Man pumpkin and the rest were face pumpkins. Loki had made all face pumpkins, sloppy, but he did it.

Tony smiled at Loki's attempts, taking four of the pumpkins into his arms; Loki grabbed the last two. They took them out onto the front porch of Stark Tower, where Tony placed them nicely and put candles in them. He took out his lighter and lit the candles one by one.

As Tony finished, his face lit up almost as bright as the candles. Loki only had one thought:

'_Maybe Midgaurd isn't so bad after all.'_

***END**

**A/N: I'm so terrible with endings haha. **


End file.
